Lost Love
by Shirahane Aikawa
Summary: Naruto died in a tragic accident but what if Sasuke after three years he met a girl who is really had a resemblance to his former fiancée…her name is Haru…a girl with no memories of her past THIS IS THE REWRITE OF MY STORY: STAIRWAY TO HEAVEN.
1. Prologue

**Stairway to Heaven **

**(Rewrite)**

**( this is NOT a Song-fic okay.)  
**

**

* * *

**

**Summary:. Naruto died in a tragic accident but what if Sasuke after three years he met a girl who is really had a resemblance to his former fiancée…her name is Haru…a girl with no memories of her past**

**

* * *

**

**Authors Note: This is the re-write of my Stairway to Heaven Story.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto the plot line is inspired by the Korean Drama Stairway to Heaven. The Song, Forevermore is not mine either it belongs to

SIDE A

**Directions**: Italics- Flash back

**Bold- Song lyrics**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

**

* * *

**

**I**t was raining really hard it seems like the sky is crying with him this day is the day of his fiancée's funeral at first he doesn't believe that its really happening Sasuke walk away he cannot take to look on his lover being buried deep down the ground. People look at him in sympathy as well as his family, he walk away feeling the cold rain on his pale skin. Tears streaming down his face, he look down opening his palm revealing a sapphire ring. It was the ring he gave Naruto before he left for America for an important meeting. Sasuke cried hard his both shoulders are shaking mourning for his lost.

Naruto is gone…

She died and she would never going to come back to his life again

Naruto, his future wife…

The girl of his dreams…

Died

Sasuke fell down on his knees shaking uncontrollably tears was covered underneath the heavy rain, hugging the ring on his chest gripping it tightly with his hands. It was as if the ring is his life and if he let go he was going to die.

"N-Naruto, why- why do you leave me?"

…

* * *

"_Sasuke-kun, why is the amusement park is empty where are the people?" Naruto asked her long time boyfriend for eight years they have been together ever since they were twelve years old. Yes, twelve-years old they have been best friends when they are still eight years old ever since those old times they begin to build platonic relationship for each other but that relationship turns to something that they couldn't comprehend. Naruto hug her boyfriends arms, as their favorite song started playing at the background._

**There are times  
when I just want to look at your face  
with the stars in the night  
there are times**

**When I just want to feel your **

**Embrace on a cold night  
I just can't believe  
that you are mine now**

_Sasuke turned to her lover with a smile holding her hands to his linking it together, "It's a surprise." He said with a wink making Naruto blush, "But, I hate surprises." She protested cutely pouting at the process while her boyfriend dragging her to a place she doesn't know. Sasuke smirked on his girlfriends childish antics but this is why he loves her. He fell in love with her because of her optimistic and cheerful behavior not just her beautiful face and her luscious features. "This will be over if I told you right?" Sasuke said as his free hand touches her tan skin. He receive no answer, he sighed as he continue to led her to the carousel ride._

"_Come on seat beside me."Naruto smiled before seating beside Sasuke linking their hands together again as they enjoyed the blissful ride. She looks fascinated as colorful lights surround the carousel while the ride started to move around._

**You were just a dream that i once knew  
I never thought i would be right for you  
I just can't compare you with anything in this world  
You're all i need to be forevermore  
All those years**

**I long to hold you in my arms  
I've been dreaming of you every night  
I've been watching all the stars that fall down  
Wishing you will be mine**

_When Naruto was busy, looking at the lights Sasuke grabbed the chance to kneel down in front of her. It is time to put his plan into action. "Sasuke, what are you doing? Come on seat beside me." She said while pulling Sasuke's arm but it didn't budge he just stayed on his position. Sasuke picked up the red velvet box from inside his pockets presenting it Naruto._

"_Sasuke, I said-" Naruto gasped when she saw Sasuke opened the small box revealing a beautiful sapphire ring. Her eyes widen, her heart started to pound against her rib cage. There is only thing circulating on her mind this very moment. _

_What is happening?_

**I just can't believe  
that you are mine now**

**You were just a dream that i once knew  
I never thought i would be right for you  
I just can't compare you with anything in this world  
You're all i need to be forevermore  
All those years  
I long to hold you in my arms  
I've been dreaming of you every night  
I've been watching all the stars that fall down  
Wishing you will be mine**

"_Sasu-_

"_Naruto, I've been waiting for the right moment to ask you this but right now I know this is the time— Sasuke started, sighing, this is now or never. "Naruto, please be mine forever…I- Naruto—"_

_Naruto's breath hitched in anticipation she felt like hyperventilating she was sure about what he was going to ask but damn her heart is beating like crazy her long time boyfriend, her lover is proposing to her! She don't know what to do._

"_Naruto, will you marry me?" Naruto i__s overwhelmed by the feeling…she does not expect that Sasuke will propose to her after all the years that they were together. This is too unexpected for her… she felt her heart jump with joy after Sasuke says the word 'Will you marry me_…'

**As endless as forever  
Our love will stay together  
You are all i need to be with forevermore**

**(as endless as forever)  
(our love will stay together)  
You are all i need to be with forevermore  
**

_Naruto nodded as tears streaming down her face dramatically, "Yes- Yes oh YES! I DO! I want to marry you, I want to be with YOU!" she chanted repeatedly with joy. Sasuke smiled genuinely at Naruto while he took her soft and slender hands to his, while inserting the ring on her ring finger. _

"_I love you Naruto." He said pulling his future wife for hug. _

"_I love you too Sasuke-kun."_

_

* * *

_

That's all he remembered after he fly abroad, Sasuke didn't know that was the last time he would see her smiling face because the next time he knew he was attending her burial. Sasuke let out an agonizing cry before hugging himself. _His misery is consuming him, swallowing him whole._

"I will love you forever Naruto."

* * *

**TBC**


	2. The New Identity

**Song for this Chapter: **

**Reason**by: Nami Tamaki

(First Ending Theme for GSD)

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**The New Identity**

**The further we are apart, the nearer I feel you are.**

**Even my loneliness turns into strength... when I think of you.**

**In a time where streets, people and dreams change,**

**I could only oppose them.**

**I still did not realize,**

**That there are things that can't be conveyed even with words.**

**

* * *

**

It is raining hard now and the sky is very dark…a thunder can be heard from afar, "Father, hurry up and open the door!" the milky eyed man said hastily from the outside. Hizashi upon hearing his son is shouting he hurriedly open the door widely for him revealing his son Neji and a shoulder blade blonde haired girl covered with her own blood. His milky eyed showed recognition, he do well know who the girl is. It was his rival's daughter.

"Neji, what the— that is Naruto what happened to her? don't bring her here! Bring her to the hospital quick before she loses so much blood." Hizashi said but Neji didn't listen walking pass to his father, Putting the unconscious girl over his bed.

"I said Neji bring her to the hospital NOT here." he said sternly to his son trying to be calm but inside he was beginning to panic, if Naruto's father learned about this his son would be dead. Minato wouldn't let anyone harm his daughter, Naruto was the only memory of his late wife to him so he was kind of over protective of his daughter but now. Naruto's situation right now would drive him mad.

"We can't father…" Neji answered calmly while he took a seat beside Naruto holding her hands to his. Praying that Naruto would be okay, as soon as the doctor comes all will be back to normal and he would see her beautiful smile again. "And why is that Neji!"

"I already called a doctor she would come later so dad, don't ask any more questions okay." Neji snapped annoyed to his dad's constant questioning, he knows its wrong but this is the only way to make Naruto his. He would do anything even conniving with his sister to fake her death.

"God, Neji what happened to her! Tell me!"

"It was a car accident dad, it was a hit and run I saw what happened I saved her— then I bring her here." Neji explained.

"Then why don't you tell to her dad that—

"SHE IS DEAD, SHE NEEDS TO BE PRESUME DEAD OKAY DAD! GET IT." Neji roared in anger making his father stopped on his tracks with a terror look on his face, there is only one question hanging on his head right now.

"_Why…"_

_

* * *

_

**In the days without you, I've stopped moving.**

**But now I am walking out of here.**

**All the coincidences we shared, certainly**

**They all have their meanings.**

**

* * *

**

Three months since the accident Sasuke lock himself inside his room crying, weeping. His eyes lost in obscurity and sadness. He looks so tired and awful his hair was disarray. Dried tears were, seen on his cheeks; He was so devastated since Naruto death. "Sasuke, common stop doing this to yourself." Itachi said he was trying his best to bring Sasuke back from his stupor from his own little world he created ever since his lover's death. "Sasuke, she is dead you need to move on."

With that Sasuke looked up on his older brother with hatred on his eyes, loneliness and sadness all in one he stood up pulling Itachi's collar upwards strangling him unconsciously, "Naruto, is NOT dead, she is ALIVE I know it she is alive!" Sasuke insisted as another hot tears started to flood at the sides of his eyes down to his pale cheeks. Clutching on his older brother's collar, he was really angry and bitter, devastated and sorrowful, Itachi just look straightly on his younger brother as if he was not affected on what he was doing to him. He pushes Sasuke away from him. Resulting for his brother to stumbled at the cold-carpeted floor.

"Sasuke, when will you accept the fact that she is dead, it's been three months since you saw her being buried deep down the ground, the ring you gave her is the proof that she was inside that car when the accident happened. Mourning like that, destroying yourself drinking and not eating, drowning yourself on sorrow wouldn't make her alive. She was dead Sasuke and she wouldn't come back ever again." with that Itachi slammed the door shut leaving the very devastated Sasuke pouring his heart out, clutching on his shirt for support.

"_Sasuke, you need to move on…"_

He was shaking uncontrollably, his misery swallowing him completely there is no way out of the darkness and all he could do is to mourn and weep, no one can understand his feelings. They couldn't understand why he was mourning, his life has no meaning without Naruto. Moreover, ever since she died his life stopped moving and even his own life has no importance to him right now.

* * *

**In the days without you, I've stopped moving.**

**But now I am walking out of here.**

**All the coincidences we shared, certainly**

**They all have their meanings.**

**When our dreams comes true one by one, and we meet again,**

**The coincidences become destiny.**

**

* * *

**

"What are you going to do if Naruto doesn't wake up anymore? It's been three months since the accident what if she doesn't wake up anymore." Hizashi said while swallowing his food. "She would wake up, Naruto is a strong woman she would wake up, I know for sure." Neji said, they were startled when they heard loud thud from inside his room. They both run to his room only to see Naruto awake, crying, throwing all the things she saw and reach by her hands.

"_Finally she was awake."_

Neji cringed when Naruto look at him, her eyes shows no recognition it was pure blank. He watched her as she touches her tears stained face, "Please tell me do you know me?—"

" –what is my name? I don't know I-I can't remember anything." She said as she started to panic as she clutches the mattress for support, Neji and Hizashi look at each other before Neji sat down at the edge of the bed holding Naruto's hands to his. "Don't worry it would be okay."

"Do- do you know me? Please tell me I can't remember anything." She said holding her bandage head with her free hand. "—please tell me… do you know me? Please answer me…I- I can't no matter how hard I try I can't still—"

"You got involve in a car accident, you have amnesia." Neji answered.

"Amnesia?" Naruto asked innocently as Neji nodded wiping her tears with his thumb.

"Your name is Haru."

"H-Haru?" She said with uncertainty.

Neji nodded, "Yes, that is your name."

Naruto turned to look at Neji, "Then, who- who are you?" She asked once again.

Neji smiled, "I am Daisuke and I am your lover."

"L-lover?"

* * *

**The further we are apart, the nearer I feel you are.**

**Even my loneliness turns into strength... when I think of you.**

**The thing that pierces the gentle chest, that's a fragment of my dream.**

**As it is, believe once more in the the miracle that is our chanced meeting.**

**

* * *

**

Okay so what do you think guys? Please review!


End file.
